dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Super Saiyan 4
SSJ4 as the real "SSJ2" Okay so Ridureyu, can you explain some backing on that, because I understand where your coming from but most of that is pure speculation? SSJGoku93 00:01, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Yeah, total speculation, but this is GT we're talking about. Didn't Broly have an action figure depicting him as a Super Saiyan 4? I mean, I know I saw at least one on ebay, even having an official packaging of it. '4' in Japanese I don't speak fluent Japanese but I'm familiar with numerous words in the language, and I always thought the romanized Japanese words for the number 4 were 'si' and 'yon', not 'fō'. Is this incorrect? Storm 09:06, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :Well, if this page is any indication, I'd say you're right. (First thing that came up when Googling.) I'll admit I'm also not a fluent speaker though. -- 09:51, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::I noticed that page too while checking into it. Another thing that makes 'fō' questionable (to me anyways) is that Nuova Shenron's Japanese name is "Si Xīng Long" ("Four Star Dragon"). Storm 10:35, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :::Hmm. One thing I notice though is that the Romaji renditions of Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 also don't correspond to that numbering. It might be that those words are a different form of number, like 'second', 'third' and 'fourth' as opposed to 'two', 'three', and 'four'. Or something different entirely. I watched the Japanese dub of the episode where Goku ascends to SS4, and when Kibito Kai states the name of the transformation, and it does indeed sound like he's saying 'fō'. -- 00:12, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm not a fluent speaker myself, but I know that second, third and fourth translate to 'Nidaime', 'Sandaime' and 'Yondaime', respectively. However, there is another way of saying Japanese nowadays, it's called Engrish. Japanese people tend to speak English words or phrases with their own accent. 'Fō' is most likely originating from there, it's Engrish for Four. --[[User:Dranzer Neos|'N'e'o's']] 19:19, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Ah, that makes sense, thanks. I imagine that's where 'Supa' comes from too? Gosh, now maybe we need an 'Engrish' parameter in the translation template. LOL. -- 08:48, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::Nah. Engrish is still Japanese. You don't need to make a new template. [[User:Dranzer Neos|'Ne'o's']] 09:48, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Transformations Um, I don't think SSJ4 Vegeta appears in Transformations considering it only goes to the end of the Baby saga but I've never played it so I don't want to edit anything without making sure. --Vatek 21:21, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Quote for Super Saiyan 4 If there is a quote for the article, please post it right there. If there isn't any, just remove it out of the article. Dekoshu talk 00:54, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :"At long last... I've ascended."'' - Vegeta after transforming to SSJ4. From the Funimation dub.-- bulletproof' 03:45, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you, Bulletproof. What does Goku say when he achieved Super Saiyan 4? Dekoshu talk 03:58, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :::Goku? When he first tranformed? ...Nothing. He just smirks. '-- bulletproof' 06:50, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::: I meant when ''Goku first transformed into Super Saiyan 4. Dekoshu talk 18:02, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah I mean he just smirked. '-- bulletproof' 21:13, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Okay, he just smirked. But what about the quote Goku said? ::::::That's what Goku says in regards to the Super Saiyan 3 transformation. He doesn't say anything in regards to SS4. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 21:36, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Appearence I would really like to know what the creators of GT were thinking when they designed Super Saiyan 4. Where did the red fur and all of that come from? --LocC 09 14:14, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Just my humble opinion, but I'll bet they were trying to make him look more like Sun Wukong (aka, the monkey king.